Dear Stereotypes
by kissing flames
Summary: ...because Annabeth Chase is not a ditz though she's a blonde, because Dionysus is not Irish and still a drunkard and even demigods and immortals get offended by stereotypes. A drabble series.
1. stupid

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson_

* * *

**blondes**

* * *

Dear Stereotypes,

All blondes are ditzy. Who invented_ that_ stereotype? I challenge that. Anyone want to disagree?

Keep in mind my dagger is in hand... and my mother is Athena.

So... you were saying?

Sincerely, Annabeth Chase

* * *

_Read and review?_

~A. S. Ledie~


	2. naive

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson_

* * *

**naïve**

* * *

Dear Stereotypes,

We're young but we're not naïve! Have you been betrayed by your friend (not about stupid things like secrets)? Have you fought in a war before you were 20 - 18 for some? Have you had the fate of the world on your shoulders? Have you seen friends die? Have you been kicked out of home? Have you had monsters come after you?

We didn't think so.

YOU'RE the naïve ones, not us! You didn't even know there was a bloody war going on!

You were saying?

Sincerely, the Campers in Camp Half-Blood

P.S. We have people who are extremely smart, people who can control lighting, people who can control water, people who can control the dead, people that can curse you to talk in poetry for the rest of your life, people who can beat the crap out of you in seconds, people who can make you look like clowns, people who can force you can strangle you with wheat, people who can make you do whatever they want you to do, people who can make you insane, people who can light you on fire, people that can shoot you easily, people who can steal everything from you and, in general, people who can kill you. Don't contradict us.

* * *

_Not all are going to be this long. You've been warned._

_Thank you for the lovely reviews :)_

- a silent inferno


	3. anorexic

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson_

* * *

**anorexic**

* * *

Dear Stereotypes,

Just because we're skinny, it does _not _mean we're anorexic, but that's beside the point. Don't make assumptions.

Sincerely, Aphrodite cabin.

P.S. Even if it _is _true in some cases.

* * *

_Thank you for the reviews my darlings!_

_If you have any particular requests or ideas, please tell!_

- a silent inferno


	4. smart

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson_

* * *

**smart**

* * *

Dear Stereotypes,

Not all Asians are smart! Us Athena kids are _so _much smarter and most of us aren't Asians!

The perfect example is Drew! Does she seem smart to you?

_Hello, Drew here my darlings. I am perfectly smart, thank you very much. A better example may be Piper I'm-so-perfect McLean._

Sincerely, Athena Cabin _(and Drew)__  
_

* * *

_I have to agree with Drew. Damn that Piper. Yeah, I kind of hate her... #cough#_

_Anyway..._

_I have to apologise if I offended anyone with the summary. I got a review about it, and I've contacted that person, but I still thinking I should say this to everyone else. I am completely against stereotypes. I'm actually doing research into them and seeing which ones fit which people/groups of people in the books. So... sorry._

_Ideas are always welcome! (P.S. SummerSpirit18, I'm just waiting for a bit because that one's the most obvious.)_

- a silent inferno

- a silent inferno


	5. sports

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson_

* * *

**sports**

* * *

Dear Stereotypes,

Who says that girls aren't good at sports? I'm pretty sure that we can kick 90% of the male population's asses.

Sincerely, Females

* * *

_- a silent inferno_


	6. jeyna, mary sue's, controversial topics

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson_

_IMPORTANT NOTE: If you do not like people who do not like Piper, please skip this chapter. You will not enjoy it._

_Replies to anonymous reviews:_

_april: (Chapter 2) Glad you like it ;)_

_Anon13: (Chapter 1) Same here darling. Same here. (Chapter 2) I wish you luck... I'll stay at home and hope for your safety. (Chapter 3) Yeah, I kind of disagree with them too ;) (Chapter 4) I'm afraid I hate her though... Drew's actually pretty smart. She managed to get people to be scared of her. That takes skills. She took control in the wrong way though, so that's a bit of stupidity. I think she'd make a fine fellow Slytherin and Lucian, like me ;) (Chapter 5) Unfortunately, I don't fall into that category for sports... =P_

* * *

**jeyna, mary sue's and other contreversial topics related to piper**

* * *

Dear Stereotypes (but mostly, people who like Piper),

Us not liking Piper doesn't mean we support Jeyna. We simply dislike Piper for the following reasons:

1) She's a Mary Sue according to us.

2) She's a Mary Sue according to the Mary Sue Litmus Test and that she has over 50 points so she needs to be kiled.

3) She's obsessed with Jason.

4) (If you're a shipper) you support Jeyna.

5) She whines too much.

5) She's a Mary Sue, she whines too much and she's obsessed with Jason.

We like the 2nd and 5th ones.

Now, now, please, do keep calm. Why do we say so?

Hm... let's think hard about this...

[Random kid: OOH! OOH! I KNOW!]

Well, perhaps because... (and these are just a few of the reasons)

_1. She never stops thinking about Jason. Seriously, she needs to give it a rest. And she claimed him. Who claim a guy (apart from Bella Swan)? They're not even dating and she had fake memories of him. Really? Really? Her world revolves around about 4 things. Her dad, 'her' Jason, her new world and her quest. And her thoughts of Jason seem to rival those of her dad, which is kind of creepy... her dad's her blood relative and Jason's well... Jason._

_2. She's beautiful and doesn't want her beauty, tries extremely hard to cover it up... please, can we puke? Yeah, so a Mary-Sue. Add to that a rich girl who doesn't want her riches, she doesn't need make-up or pretty clothes to look beautiful, the character that HAS to over come the bitch in the setting (aka Drew), etc._

_3. Serously, how much does she whine? Oh my god, my life is so tragic! Really, Reyna, Annabeth, Thalia, Katniss (yes, we had to include heR) and so many other heroines have had lives much tougher than Piper has and they don't whine (okay, maybe Katniss does, but she has a legit reason. She's had the toughest life of all). She needs to really cut out on the whining._

_4. To expand on the 'beautiful beyond belief', yeah, she may be a daughter of Aphrodite, but eyes that change colour? Even the Mary Sue Litmus Test says that that's a Mary Sue alert!_

_5. As a daughter of Aphrodite, she'd be more manipulative than good at fighting... but she's good at fighting... #cough# Mary Sue alert._

_6. We admit that Annabeth is a Mary Sue as well. HOWEVER... she has plenty of things that over-come that. She can be bitchy, over-possessive, controlling and annoying (and she doesn't whine). Piper however, has no qualities that redeem her. She overcame Drew... yeah, but that's _really _expected._

Most of us that despise Piper could actually careless about who Jason ends up with (some of us don't even like him). We're hoping for Rick Riordan to develop her so we'll stop hating her.

Yes, we could rant more, but we'll be good people.

Ciao!

_People who despise Piper_

P.S. If you want more reasons, please go to topic/83779/34843515/1/ after Fanfiction . net (minus the spaces) and look at the reasons by Amy-2609

* * *

_It's amazing how one view of mine sparked people immediately wondering why I don't like Piper... I'm sorry if it embarrased you in any way._

_[Edit: 2 hours after originally posting this]_

_Yeah, I feel embarrased. I was ultra annoyed then... so I deleted this. Sorry people, I will control myself next time._

_I'm going to give you a chapter from Piper to say sorry for the not so kind things that I've posted on here for people who like Piper._

_Sorry again._

- a silent inferno


	7. fighting, ditziness and makeup

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson_

* * *

**fighting, ditziness and makeup**

* * *

Dear Stereotypes,

Just because I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, it does not mean I can't fight, I'm a ditz and that I'm obsessed with makeup. Please, get over it.

Sincerely, Piper

* * *

_So... yeah... sorry for the previous chapter... but here's one for Piper-fans to make up for that!_

_Other than that... no comment. Two updated in about 10-20 minutes (I don't know which)._

- a silent inferno


	8. stupidity, looks, feelings and fights

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson_

_IMPORTANT NOTE: If you do not like people who do not like Piper, please skip this chapter. You will not enjoy it._

_Replies to anonymous reviews:_

_Not logged in (or should I say, PercabethandDeaganrulz): Thanks for the review =) I'm just hoping Rick Riordan redeems himself in the Mark of Athena and adds to their character... but Leo is awesome. No doubt about it._

_april: I'd rather apologise then get hounded by reviews about controversial topics like that. Thanks for reviewing!_

_dear idiot: Thank you for reviewing! Your review made me laugh a lot! All of us have different perspectives, so it's interesting to hear other people's perspectives. Once again, thanks for reviewing and making me laugh ;) P.S. Thank you for improving your grammar and spelling. It made it much easier to read._

* * *

Dear Stereotypes,

Just because our father's Ares, it doesn't mean we're all stupid, ugly, have no feelings and are only good at fighting. Maybe not all of us are as smart as the Athena cabin, or as pretty or good looking as those in Aphrodite cabin, but we can be smart and we do have feelings and are good at other things apart from fighting.

Don't place us in one big group because some of us seem that way, or we'll be coming after with weapons, and we'll show you exactly how well we can fight.

(Not so) Sincerely, Ares cabin

* * *

_Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was _really _busy. But here's the next chapter - duh._

_- a silent inferno_


	9. like

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson_

_Replies to anonymous reviews:_

_save the unicorn: Stereotyping is something that I loathe. I'm labelled so many times I get bored of it =P I'm glad you like it :) Thanks for reviewing!_

_Offended: Okay, I don't know how you took it, but I didn't mean to say that Asians are stupid. I meant to say, that not all Asians have to be smart. I'm (technically) Asian myself - I'm Indian, and people therefore expect me to be smart. Okay, maybe I am (kind of), but some of my friends who are Asian hate the fact they are expected to be smart just because they're Asian. THAT's what I meant._

_StarStruck99: O.o Can we be like, best friends or something? THANK YOU! I FREAKING LOVE YOU SOMEONE WHO'S ANONYMOUSLY REVIEWING ACTUALLY GETS IT! When I was going to look at the reviews, I was going, 'Bleh, bleh, bleh, 'kay, thanks, OH MY FREAKING GOD I LOVE THIS PERSON!' Thank you so much!_

* * *

Dear Stereotypes,

Like, just because we're, like, American doesn't mean we, like, always, like, say the word 'like', like, all the time. Yeah, so, like, totally, like, stop thinking and, like, saying we, like, say 'like', like, all the time.

Sincerely, All of the Campers (and probably all other Americans)

P.S. No, like, seriously. Like, stop it. It's, like, as annoying as, like, Hades.

P.P.S. No, seriously. Cut it out. Or do we need to repeat what we have stated before about being able to kill you easily?

P.P.P.S. We have gods on our side guys. _Gods. _Some of us (like Percy and Annabeth) are favourites (which is so not fair) and can get their godly parent to vaporise you on the spot. You have (once again) been warned.

P.P.P.P.S. Our accent is better than the British accent!

* * *

That was actually pretty funny inserting 'like' everywhere. Like, totally, like.

From now on, to avoid confusion and people getting offended, I'm putting reasons why I chose this.

Reason: Because there's a massive stereotype that all Americans say 'like' a lot, which isn't true.

_- a silent inferno_

__P.S. Keep in mind I don't always agree with what I write. I _do _ask the general public about this as well.


	10. cereal

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson_

_Replies to anonymous reviews:_

_Guest (chapter 6): ...can people _please _get over the fact that not everyone has the same views and stop bugging me about what I think? It's annoying. And did I ever say I completely agreed to all of those views? Please, cut it out, and also, there's this thing called Freedom of Speech. Thanks for reviewing._

_Guest (chapter 2): I'm glad you liked it. ;) Thanks for reviewing!_

_Bekah: Like, yeah, it was, like, totally, like, fun to write, and, like, I should, like, do it more often. Labels are so annoying. Another person that understands! THE WORLD MUST HAVE STOPPED REVOLVING! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! Na, but thanks for reviewing!_

_StarStruck99: I'm glad you like them :) I wanted to make one of those 'Dear Fanfiction' but then thought that would be over-rated, and then we got some homework to search up stereotypes and I'm like... WOAH. Idea!_

* * *

Dear Stereotypes,

Just because our mother loves cereal and likes to annoy Hades by constantly making him eat cereal, doesn't mean that we're like that too!

[Katie hates cereal...]

[I do _not!_]

[But you told Travis that...]

[Miranda!]

Ahem, you two. Please, cut it out. We have a letter to write here!

We do _not _constantly bug people about eating cereal. We _do _however have the ability to strangle you with wheat.

(Not-so) Sincerely, Demeter cabin

* * *

_Reason: Because I have read works of Fanfiction where Demeter cabin bugs people about eating cereal. It is annoying._

_- a silent inferno_


	11. drunk

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson_

_Replies to anonymous reviews:_

_Starstruck99: :) All goods. Thanks for reviewing!_

* * *

Dear Stereotypes,

Our dad may be a drunkard -

[I hope he doesn't read this letter]

- but that doesn't mean we are too.

[Yet.]

[Good point.]

We _do _have self control.

[Unlike the gods.]

[Do you _want _to get vaporised?]

[No... but it's the truth.]

Sincerely, Dionysus Cabin

* * *

_Reason: Just because they're dad's always drunk (or wants to be) it doesn't mean Dionysus cabin is like that too (though they may want to be)._

_- a silent inferno_


	12. thieves, liars, cheaters, fake letters

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson_

_Replies to anonymous reviews:_

_Starstruck99: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad they do ;)_

_not fair: British accents are god damn cool. All of them. I love them! I'm glad you like the story, and same here._

* * *

Dear Stereotypes,

Not all of us steal or lie or cheat or -

[Yes we do!]

[No!]

[Yes!]

[Tell me one person in our cabin that hasn't stolen anything from anyone, cheated or lied.]

[Uh...]

[My point is taken.]

Ignore this. All of our cabin _does _lie, steal and cheat. GO HERMES CABIN!

[You do remember this was supposed to be a fake letter...?]

[...]

[Yeah.]

Sincerely, _not _Hermes cabin

[Definitely not]

P.S. Why would you think it was Hermes cabin? We're - they're - all... innocent!

* * *

_Just a fun letter. I don't agree with it, but yeah._

_Any ideas or requests, (minus Nico di Angelo. I'll only do his if I'm stuck or we're running out) just tell me._

_- a silent inferno_


	13. haikus, attractive, archery and threats

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson_

* * *

Dear Stereotypes,

Not all of us in Apollo cabin are addicted to haikus. That's just some of our nutty siblings who we _definitely _are not related to.

[Dude, you are stupid

You just said we're related

You have our dad's genes]

[Thank you for that awful piece of poetry. You're an insult to our dad... okay, maybe not. He sucks at poetry too, which is pretty ironic - ah, I didn't say that.]

Any how, we _are _however, all extremely attractive (But we're not all players), better at archery than the Hunters (They suck!) and, well, hot. Oh, and we're all good at healing.

[Will's single for any takers!]

[So is Kayla!]

[No, I'm not!]

[Payback is a bitc - ]

[Language! Kids may be reading this!]

[Shut up, Austin. You swear every f - ]

[Boys!]

Please, ignore the idiots.

Just remember, we _can _always blind you. Oh, did we mention that's another of our skills? Yeah...

Oh, and don't forget our sonic arrows!

And awesome arching abilities.

Yup. Don't screw around with us.

[Unless - ]

[Don't you dare.]

Sincerely, the not all sick minded Apollo cabin

P.S. Mature theme below. Do not read if you're under 18.

P.P.S. It's not that mature! Don't read it if you're under **13**.

P.P.P.S. None of our cabin are sluts. That's Aphrodite cabin.

* * *

_Another fun one... okay, all of them are fun._

_Do I need to go into details? Oh, and the very last bit is another stereotype which I do _**_NOT_**_agree with. Should I repeat that? I do _**_NOT _**_agree with it._

_- a silent inferno_


	14. attractions

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson_

* * *

Dear Stereotypes,

No, just because us Hunters hate/don't like men, it doesn't mean we like girls.

We have nothing against girls that do, but really, please, how come everyone assumes we're attracted to girls simply because we don't like men?!

Change your opinions before you find yourself with arrows stuck in your head.

- The Hunters

P.S. We're better at archery than those stupid idiots in Apollo cabin.

P.P.S. Artemis is _way _better than Apollo._  
_

* * *

_Reason: Because too many people say that the Hunters are lesbian. I have nothing against people who are so (my friends pretend to be all the time, and two of my friends actually were for a night), but people saying that... would probably hack off most of the Hunters._

_- a silent inferno_


	15. environmental and metal stuff

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson_

* * *

Dear Stereotypes,

Not all satyrs like flowers. And are tree hugging idiots. And like other green stuff.

For some of us, environmental stuff is just good to eat.

And don't consider us weird for eating plates and forks and cans, etc - you humans eat dead animals! How disgusting - and sad for the poor animal - is that?

Sincerely, some satyrs (e.g. Gleeson Hedge)

* * *

Does this need explaining?

- a silent inferno


	16. girlfriends

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson_

* * *

Dear Stereotypes,

Not all guys want to get into their girlfriends' pants. (Lady Athena, LISTEN TO ME PLEASE!)

Some of us _do _genuinely care about our girlfriends, so, stop thinking all of us do - well, at least us demigods don't. I don't know about mortals... Rachel could probably tell best about mortals...

Sincerely, Guys at Camp Half-Blood

* * *

_Reason: Because a lot of people believe that boys just want to get into girls' pants._

_If you've given me an idea, then I will use it, I'm just trying to think of how to phrase it._

- a silent inferno


	17. dragons, curses and blowing up things

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson_

* * *

Dear Stereotypes,

Okay, just because we're Hephaestus kids doesn't mean that we can build _anything_. Especially when we have a curse on our heads. It doesn't mean we can capture metal dragons that are _extremely _clever.

Stop. Freaking. Asking. Us. To.

It. Is. Annoying.

You try building something when you have a curse on your heads and nothing's working properly!

Sincerely, Hephaestus Cabin

P.S. Otherwise, we'll build something that doesn't work properly and give it you, and hopefully, it will blow up in your faces. Or more painful parts of your body.

* * *

_Reason: In the Lost Hero, it seems, by Hephaestus' cabin's reactions, people had been bugging them about it a lot. You have to feel sorry for them._

_Does anyone have any requests?_

- a silent inferno


	18. harry potter and incendio

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson_

* * *

Dear Stereotypes,

Being a child of Hecate doesn't mean that we know _Harry bloody Potter_!

Stop asking us! It's getting a-n-n-o-y-i-n-g.

For some of us, it's just a reminder that we're only... ahem, actually, never mind. But if we did tell you, then we'd be breaking the Statue of Secre -

[Lou! You just gave it away!]

[No I didn't... I almost did but - ]

[They're (probably) not that stupid Lou.]

[Burn the letter?]

[Burn it.]

[_Incendio! _Ahh! It's not burning!]

[Didn't we put a protective spell to protect it from the Stolls...?]

[Damn it.]

Sincerely, Hecate Cabin who are so totally screwed

* * *

_Reason: Cause Hecate cabin is rarely not associated with Harry Potter._

_Requested by: Angelshade Shadowhunter_

- a silent inferno


	19. cheating and scarlet women

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson_

* * *

Dear Stereotypes,

Just because our mum is cheating on her husband doesn't mean that we're going to cheat on our boyfriends/girlfriends!

And it doesn't mean that we're going to make some guy/girl cheat on his/her girlfriend/boyfriend, just because we like them!

We'll just find other means ;)

But, seriously, we're not like that (at least most of us).

Also, all of us girls say: We're not freaking scarlet women! (For you innocent people out there, a scarlet women is a polite way of saying a slut. If you don't know what that means... don't search it up. Keep your innocence while you have it.)

Sincerely, Aphrodite cabin

* * *

_Reason: Yeah, I think it's a bit obvious._

_I can't believe I didn't update for about two days! I'm sorry! But also, I won't be able to update from (my) Monday to Friday as I am on Camp. Sorry!_

- a silent inferno


	20. emo

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson_

* * *

Dear Stereotypes,

Ahem. Where to begin? Well... I've found this rather... _interesting _site you call 'Fanfiction'. I was bored, skimmed it before realising I couldn't understand a damn word of it, and convinced a ghost that could actually _read _English to help me.

And you guys know what I found? Under books, a series called 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians'. And some of them had me in them. Now, usually, I'd be like, "Hades, course you added me! You _need _me in the story, because otherwise it just isn't awesome," and then I found this story that had me as _emo_.

-insert face-palm here-

Did you guys know that the definition of emo - according to Google - is: A style of rock music characterized by melodic musicianship and expressive, often confessional lyrics. It originated in the mid-1980s hardcore punk movement of Washington, D.C., where it was known as "emotional hardcore" or "emocore".

Yeah, I know I rock, and I guess I'm expressive, and, OOH! LOOK! Isn't it ironic that it came from Washington, D.C.? But, seriously, guys, I'm from the 1940's. I'm freaking older than the freaking emo culture!

If you're extremely stupid and still haven't got what this miniature rant is about, then Zeus help you if you're a demigod, because _even Percy _would have figured out what this was about about three paragraphs ago when I first mentioned the word 'emo'.

In case you _still _haven't gotten it - and you're pretty stupid if you haven't figured it out - I. Am. Not. Emo.

Freaking. Get. Over. It.

Write anything else about me that includes me as emo and you will be sent to my dad _permanently_. Have fun down there! Maybe I could land you in the Fields of Punishment... hope you like Opera music!

Sincerely, Nico di Angelo who is NOT emo

* * *

_Reason: Do I need to explain more?_

_I just thought I'd better get it over and done with._

_Note: I may not be able to update tomorrow, and definitely not from the day after tomorrow till Saturday in my GMT. Camp! :)_

- a silent inferno


	21. fiery temper and impusliveness

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson_

* * *

Dear Stereotypes,

If anyone has a fiery temper, it's Annabeth, and, for your information, she is _not _a redhead. If anyone is _impulsive _it's demigods. All of them. And, OOH! Look! Hardly any have red hair! Get where I'm going?

Me = Rachel Elizabeth Dare

Rachel Elizabeth Dare = Redhead

Red ≠ fiery tempered or impulsive

Therefore: Me ≠ fiery tempered or impulsive

Sincerely, Rachel Elizabeth Dare

P.S. Yes, my initials are RED. Get over it.

P.P.S. I don't date! Oracle here!

* * *

_Reason: Uh... yeah. Guess I don't need to explain..._

_So, just remember, I'm definitely not updating from tomorrow until about 5-6 days later. Sorry, got camp! :)_

- a silent inferno


	22. bitches

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson_

_Note: Most of you will hate this. Do I care? Not really... actually, that's a lie. I REALLY don't care. **If you don't like Drew DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER.** If you do read it don't whine or... well, you don't want to know._

_Note 2: Strong language. This is where T ratings come in handy :)_

* * *

Dear Stereotypes,

Me, I'm a bitch. No actually, screw that. I'm not _a _bitch, I'm _the _bitch, and that's _Ms Bitch _to you.

So, perhaps, I shouldn't write this cause I'm supposed to be against stereotypes, right sweetie?

But, seriously, just cause I'm a bitch I got everyone hating on me? Hon, if you don't like me, go stand in line with all the other bitches waiting for me to give a shit.

You may hate me for being a sarcastic bitch, but I'm the one who gets exactly what I want while you're still whining about it, so suck on that.

People may not say it to my face, but I know you all call me bitch behind my back, but you say it like an insult. In truth sweetie, I'm honoured. Ya see hon, I actually used to the be the sweetest girl ever, but then, I realised being the baddest bitch was _way _better.

To those bitches that ask 'What happened to the sweet old you?' Yeah, bitches like you killed it, cause at some point, a girl who's been heartbroken many times before, will actually become what people call a 'bitch' now days. But, that actually means 'smarter'. I'm a bitch and I _smile _when I conquer.

Is this a rant? I suppose it is. Or maybe it's just a way to get you people to actually understand because you guys don't seem to understand that I really could careless about what you think of me.

My cabin, you ask? I got all those bitches shaking in fear, quick to talk shit but scared to come near, hon ;) Power's everything darling.

Piper? Oh, she's useless. She's faker than me, and absolutely ridiculous. She's trying to mimic me and become a leader, but she can never be epicly awesome the way I do. I don't hate her, I just pray she steps on some makeup in the middle of the night in the dark, and scream, then run in pain but hit her knee against someone's bed so hard it bruises. She's only alive because it's illegal to kill her...

Learn this people: _Talk shit, get hit, cause and effect, learn it bitch._

I'm so going to get Aphrodite cabin, because it is _my kingdom_

Drew's leaving you now, darlings

* * *

_Reason: I was tired, bored and I love bitch quotes that I can relate to :) Drew and I would get along so well in some ways... and in other ways we're polar opposites... :)_

- a silent inferno


	23. mornings

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson_

* * *

Dear Stereotypes,

Not all of us are morning people. For example? Destiny. Kayla. Austin. Me. Half the cabin.

We will _not _under _any _circumstance wake up at four in the morning and start singing 'Friday' by that idiot 'Rebecca Black' to wake everyone else up. More likely we'll shoot the person doing so before going back to sleep.

We don't _care _if our dad's the god of the sun. We. Hate. The. Morning. (So does he) Because, really, who can be stuffed waking up so early in the morning?

[WILL! SHUT THE - ]

[Ahem. Language.]

[ - UP! I NEED MY SLEEP!]

Yeah... you need your beauty sleep, Kayla.

I woke up at six in the morning to write this. Be thankful I'm surprisingly well tempered.

Sincerely, Will on behalf of half the cabin

P.S. No, the boys in Apollo cabin will _not _fall in love with your Mary Sues. Sorry.

* * *

_Reason: Running out of ideas... HELP?_

_Also, you can probably realise I won't be updating every day now... sorry =/_

- a silent inferno


	24. romantically orientated

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson_

* * *

Dear Stereotypes,

Some of us teenagers are in relationships. Agreed. That, as sad as it may seem to you, does _not _mean we are going to be staring at each other for eternity and thinking about how amazingly perfect out boyfriend/girlfriend is the entire time, even though some adults may believe we are that romantically orientated.

_Especially _if it's with your Mary Sues/Gary Stus.

Really, we're not _that _romantically orientated. Even Aphrodite cabin wouldn't do that (I [we?] think).

So, stop putting in extremely long paragraphs of us thinking about how amazing the other person is. I (we) repeat: not all teenagers are like that. Some may be, but barely/none of us are. Understood?

Sincerely, All Campers

* * *

_Got this from Bronniex. Thanks :)_

_Will (hopefully) end up doing all suggested ones... if I'm not lazy... again... #coughs# I also have assignments so I can partly blame those. Partly._

_Read and review?_

- a silent inferno


	25. forget the last chapter

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson_

* * *

Dear Stereotypes,

This is an apology. There are exceptions to the thing we stated before. Who knew Percy could gush so much about how beautiful Annabeth looks?

We know. Sounds crazy, right?

Think again. We swear there's something wrong with that kid apart from the obvious.

Oh, and then there's Jason... though he isn't Greek... and of course we don't hold it against him... and Frank...

Wait... Piper also... and Annabeth. You know what? We give up. Every single damned girl/boy thinks about their girlfriend/boyfriend and gives long paragraphs dedicated to their looks.

What is happening to society?

Sincerely, the rest of the Campers

* * *

_Eh he he... well... an excuse... I have none. Sorry it's really short._

_But have any of you read Mark of Athena yet? WOW. But I hate the cliffhanger. =.= Damn you Riordan._

_ALSO... I think at 30 chapters I'm going to stop the story. Otherwise I'll be leading you on for too long because I'm pretty sure that it's taking too long to update..._

_Sorry :(_

_- deja vu again_

_P.S. THANK YOU FOR THE 50 ALERTS, 35 FAVOURITES AND 145 REVIEWS!_

_P.P.S. Check out the poll on my profile please?_


	26. greeks and romans

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson_

* * *

Dear Stereotypes,

No, just because I'm a Roman doesn't mean that I despise Greeks. Please, get over it. Just because Octavian has convinced other Romans that the Greeks were attacking doesn't mean I believe it.

Sincerely, Reyna

* * *

_Random, small inspiration = this._

_Review?_

_- kissing flames (FINALLY CHANGED MY PEN NAME :) )_


End file.
